Jessica Jane
by NianTVDDelena
Summary: What if Patrick Jane had two daughters, Charlotte and Jessica? And Jessica was allowed to live because Red John fell in love with her. Follow's the story line of The Mentalist. Mostly from Jessica's POV great story please read, review and follow. Will update often!
1. Jessica Jane Chapter 1

Chapter One - The Marvellous Jane's

**JESS'S POV**

There were sirens going off all around me, reporters everywhere as I walked onto the crime scene with dad and Lisbon.

"Excuse me, can I get a comment please," a reporter asked a policeman in the hope of getting an answer, I snorted. Dad and Lisbon are giving me funny looks.

"Don't worry," I quickly told them. Dad followed my gaze and smiled, I can always relate to dad our minds are nearly identical. We walked through the home gates of the now dead Mercy Tolliver. These crime's are the saddest, when a young girl dies, it reminds me of Charlotte.

"Captain." Lisbon addresses a policeman, she seems sad as well.

"Agent Lisbon, don't think we'll be needing you guys, we like the neighbor kid who found the body," he said in a sad but matter-of-fact tone, local police, always so quick to jump to conclusions.

"Did he confess?" Lisbon asked eager to get out of here as dad and I looked around. I decided to tune out Lisbon's conversation and instead watched the neighbor surrounded by reporters looking traumatized, not usual killer behavior.

"Mercy's father would like to give a brief statement," a voice came out over the loudspeaker, I looked at dad and he nodded. We walked over to the stage to observe the father.

"I would just like to take a moment to thank everyone in law enforcement, all the volunteer's, who helped us in the search of our beloved daughter," the mother looks very tense around her husband, why? He went to grab her hand but she pulled away, he went again and snatched it, she looks scared of her husband? "The way that this entire has come together to support me," he pulls his wife into him and she looks just about ready to pass out, she must know something! "And Juniper in this terrible time, has been a great comfort to us." I look to dad, he seems to sense it and jerks his head in the direction of the house, he walks towards it and in the door with me taking up the rear.

"Not much decoration," I comment whilst walking through the door, I can feel dad smirk and I smile. We walk into the kitchen, of course this is where he'd take us, he's see's a kettle and moves towards it, dad loves his tea. "I want one two!" He looks and me smiles and nods. I go to the cupboard and look through the tea's, I choose the one for the spirit. "Heads up," I warn as I chuck it at dad. He catches it without turning away from the kettle, show off.

"Want a sandwich?" He ask's me, of course, we go to a crime scene and he raid's the families cupboard.

"No thanks," I say looking around, whilst he makes himself a sandwich. I walk over to the photo board and look at the pictures, the one of the mum and dad, the mum doesn't look happy, maybe he was cheating on her? But then I see it, picture's of Mercy and her father, she look's sad and scared... Oh my god! I hear the kettle boiling and walk over to it and point at the photo board for dad to take a look at and as if right on cue Mrs Tolliver walks in. "Hello Mrs Tolliver." I say smiling.

"Who are you," she asks with a hint of rudeness in her tone.

"My name's Patrick Jane and this is Jessica Jane, we're here to help you," my dad replies for me as I hand him his tea. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes, I would thank you," she say's and I go to make one more tea. I walk over and place mine and her tea's on a little table.

"You must be tired why don't you sit down?" I offer to her. "It's quiet in here nice and calm," I say to her, she's not calm so I grab her wrist and repeat, "calm. We've been watching you and your husband and we want you to know that we understand what your feeling right now."

"You have no idea, believe me," Mrs Tolliver replies. If only she knew.

"I do," dad replies kindly. "I know," he replies I feel my eyes fill up with tears and memories overwhelm me. "I know and I want to help you," dad say's snapping me out of it.

"You can't help me, what do you know?" Mrs Tolliver say's on the edge of breaking.

"All sorts of things," I say smiling, "you really only pretend to like skiing right?" I say referring to the picture on the board.

"Yes." She answers fast.

"Your pleased that your best friend recently gained some weight, about 10 pounds. You wished you'd been more adventurous when you were younger. You love India but you've never been there. You have trouble sleeping. Your favorite color is blue." I say rattling of the things that her house taught me.

"I don't understand, your physic?" Mrs Tolliver asks confused. Dad laughs.

"No, she's not, we just pay attention." He say's still sensitive about physics. "I used to make a good living pretending to be a physic. I tell you this because I want you to understand that there's no point hiding things from us."

"Hiding what?" She asks in self denial.

"You know what I see when I look at your husband?" I ask her, "I see a warm, loving, generous man, a little vein maybe, selfish, controlling, but a decent man."

"Yes," Mrs Tolliver say's on the edge of breaking.

"So why do you suspect him of murdering your daughter?" Dad asks getting right to the point. Mrs Tolliver is starting to get jumpy.

"I don't." She say's very unsure of herself. "The McLusky boy did it." Mrs Tolliver say's referring to the neighbor.

"Yes, that's what the police say, but you think they're wrong, right?" Dad asks.

"I don't know. I, I, I don't know, I..." Mrs Tolliver say's nearly in tears.

"Tell us." I ask as nicely as possible.

"Last year they had been so strange with each other. And neither one would admit that anything was wrong. I think that she tried to tell me once and I didn't I... god!" She say's crying. "Oh god."

"Did you ask him if he killed her?" Dad asks, starting to push to hard.

"What would he say?

"Most wife's can tell when their husbands are lying," I tell her.

"Yes. I don't want tea the McLusky boy did it." Mrs Tolliver tries to tell herself.

"Maybe," I say and she turns to me.

"You think he did it too?" She asks me.

"I trust a mother's instinct." I tell her. There's a slam of a door.

"June?" Mrs Tolliver tenses up. "There you are." Mr Tolliver say's relieved. "Hi who are you two?" Dad stands up and turn's around.

"We're the police. Did you kill your daughter?" I gasp at his brutleness but I have to let him do this. Mr Tolliver tenses up shocked.

"How dare you."

"I asked you a simple question sir, did you kill your daughter?" Dad asks circling Mr Tolliver.

"No," Mr Tolliver replies shakily and Mrs Tolliver gasps in pure pain right next to me. I was right it was him. "I did not kill my daughter!" He say's more forcefully. Dad looks at Mrs Tolliver with sorrow. "Now you two get the hell out of my house! June? June what's the matter with you?" Mrs Tolliver steps away towards the main part of the kitchen. "I'm going to have your badge, both of you."

"An innocent man would've punched him by now," I tell Mr Tolliver. He storms up to dad.

"I am going to make life miserable for you! You come in here! You upset my wife! You cause trouble.." click. I hear the click of the gun and see Mrs Tolliver pointed a gun at Mr Tolliver. "June, June honey please," he say's desperately edging towards the table. Mrs Tolliver shoots the gun and I scream and duck, but not before one grazes the side of my forehead. She shoots multiple bullets at Mr Tolliver. A heard of police man run into the house Lisbon taking the lead, gun's are pointed everywhere. She see's my on the ground with a bleeding head.

"Jess, are you OK?" She ask's worriedly. I nod, through pain.

"Honestly it's not as bad as it looks," dad say's boredly, "well except for Jess. Sorry about that." Lisbon puts her gun down in anger and storms over to me and takes me straight to the ambulance outside to get checked out.

**2 WEEKS LATER**

Lisbon, Rigsby, Cho, Van Phelt and I were walking through Palm Springs International Airport without dad his little stunt had got him suspended for _ weeks, but nonetheless we were walking and we were badass! A call came over for luggage and Grace came to a stop.

"Um sorry."

"Check luggage? What are you on vacation?" Lisbon asked Grace, she looked embarrassed.

"No ma'am. Won't do it again." Grace said sheepishly.

"When your luggage arrives, go direct to the sheriffs department. I'll source up a couple of rooms and phone lines." Lisbon scolded Grace

"Yes ma'am," Van Phelt was very embarrassed I can tell you that. I smiled at her and followed the other's to the murder scene, they won't tell me anything about and seem to be walking on ice around me. Could it be... nah dad would be here by now if it was.

"Morning everybody!" That was dad! He was in a taxi, oh my god this murder was him! "How was your flight?"

"Go away, your on suspension," Lisbon told dad gruffly. He ran after us in a reasonably good mood.

"Mandated leave, ends next week." He told Lisbon.

"So come back next week," it was obvious she didn't want him here. "Which one of you jackasses told him? Jess?"

"Not me!" I said throwing my hands in the air.

"It was you wasn't it Cho?"

"Yes it was," he replied abruptly, I snickered.

"Of course he called me, it's Red John." I stopped.

"It's what!?" I asked madly. They all stopped and turned to look at me.

"Jess it's Red John we didn't want you freaking out on us so we didn't tell you," Rigsby said to me, he always acts like a father to me since dad rarely does.

"Awesome, lets go," I say pushing past them and walking into the building.

"Why would you want to keep me out of this?" I heard dad ask Lisbon as I waited in the doorway.

"You got a man killed and your daughter sustained a mild bullet wound because of it." She replied annoyed.

"Oh a man that murdered his daughter because he wouldn't have sex with him anymore?" Dad asked not seeing the wrong in his actions. "Be reasonable this is mine and Jess' case."

"Your case?" Lisbon asked.

"Red John's mine."

"Red John doesn't belong to anyone," Lisbon told dad.

"He belongs to me."

"It's not my call. Rules are rules." Lisbon said with pity. "Come back next week," she said storming through the doors and past me, "don't let this man past." I stare at dad, he nods and I follow Lisbon. Lisbon's phone rings, "Boss? What? Ok fine," she hangs up, "Jess go tell the guard to let him in." I go and let dad in.

...

"We have Gregory Tannen, Caucasian, male, 43, single, we haven't opened him up yet, but birthmarks..." I completely tuned out I hate coroners descriptions they creep me out. I heard dad and Lisbon arguing and then saw the coroner staring and nudged Lisbon and they were quite. I went back to tuning out the coroner. We walked out to find Dr Wagner who seems to know information about the victims.

"Dr Wagner, hi, I'm Agent Teresa Lisbon, California Bureau of Investigation, what's your connection with the victims?" Lisbon asked the doctor.

"I worked with Gregory, Dr Tannen and the Randolf family are long time clients of our practice." He replied.

"Hey I'm gonna take a walk," I say not liking this, the morgue reminded me of mum and Charlotte.

"I'll come," Rigsby volunteers and we go for a walk.

"Meet us at the residence!" Lisbon calls after us.

...

We met up outside the residence and were meeted by the one and only, Brett Patridge, eek! "Red John enters here," Patridge say's recreating the scene, he ends up bumping into Rigsby, "excuse me," he says rudely. "He comes around here," he say's making us follow him. "He wait's for her here, expecting her to come in alone, only thing, her friend Tannen chose the wrong night to come over for ice cream. So Red John zaps them both with his trusty stun gun and excuse me!" He says pushing through Rigsby and I. "Grabs the golf club, from the bag here and BAM!" He say's as violently demonstrates the death, it sort of scares me and I jump sky high and Rigsby hold's my hand knowing what Red John does to me. "Crashes Tannen's skull. And he takes his sweet time dealing with Alison however he likes, she's has a nice big girl so unless he's pretty strong.." I left and walked out of the room to follow dad who went to Alison's room. I look around the room.

"It's not him is it? There's no mark. I mean there is but it's over there it's not the first thing you see so it's a copy cat right?" I ask dad but he just ignore's me and walks around. I follow and see the mark

_I was tied up on top of mommy's desk, I could see everything that was happening, he was hurting mom and Charlotte. Stabbing them with a knife, I was bawling and crying. He dipped his fingers into a sore on my mommy and painted a smiley face on the wall. He then walked up to me and kisses me on the forehead and say's in a funny voice "I love you Jessica Jane, we will be together." He then run's out and I stare at the smiley face that look's like it's smiling. _

"Jess!" Rigsby yells.

"Hmm? I'm fine just, I'm fine." I reassure him. I feel tears on my cheeks I must have cried when thinking about it.

"And there she blow's, classic Red John smiley face. Drawn in the victim's blood. Clockwise with three fingers of his right hand," Patridge say's whilst demonstrating, I look away. "Wearing a rubber kitchen glove. Stoked to finally see one in the flesh."

"This isn't Red John," dad and I both say simultaneously.

"Right," Patridge said not believing us."

"Red John thinks of himself as a showman and artist, he has a strong sense of theater. In all the other killings he made sure that the first thing that anyone see's is the face on the wall. You see the face first and you know what's happened and you feel dread, then and only then do you see the body of the victim, always in that order. Here it's the opposite. The first thing you see is the body then you turn around and see the face, doesn't play nearly as well does it? The killer isn't Red John," dad says.

"Wow, that's interesting." Patridge say's rudely again!

"You know what your problem is my friend? You enjoy your work a little to much. Your a ghoul," I say I look at the others, "I'm sorry he irks me, he's irksome," I then walk out Rigsby right on my tail.


	2. Jessica Jane Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Red John or not Red John?

**JESS'S POV**

I was sitting down at Rigsby's desk throwing a ball up in the air whilst Rigsby, Lisbon, Van Phelt and Cho were watching old Red John video's to see if this recent murder was him.

"So yeah this one doesn't fit the pattern," Lisbon told us.

"Well duh! Dad and I both told you that," I was a little pissed off at them.

Cho ignored me and said, "So the Jane's were right we have a copycat."

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner," I muttered.

"Can you at least pretend to be helpful?" Lisbon asked and I threw my hands up in surrender. "It could also be Red John trying new things or we have Red John making a mistake, we don't know. We'll work the evidence until we do know." I groaned why couldn't Lisbon see the truth!? "Go talk to the husband."

"Will do boss," Rigsby replied. Lisbon then turned to star at us.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" I looked at Rigbsy and Cho shrugged jumped up and grabbed my jacket and walked out of the office with them.

We were at the victim's house watching home video's with her husband, she looked so happy. The husband was just about in tears watching his deceased wife.

"I lost a beautiful, precious angel," the husband said before downing his drink.

"Yes, sir." Cho agreed. "Good looking woman." Rigsby and Cho went on about him missing a golf tournament and the husband got defensive.

"Look sir, if you would just kindly tell us where you were it would exclude you from the investigation," I told him.

"I was with a massage therapist."

"Name?" I asked.

"Umm it had lady in there somewhere."

"It'll be on his credit card bill," the other man in the room said before both of them left the room.

"I like the husband for it," Cho said at dinner, "he hires some hooker he know's to create an alibi, flies home, kills the spouse, flies back again. Classic elaborate but ultimately stupid plan."

"Have you looked at his tournament record?" Dad asked.

"6 mill career earnings." I answer.

"Coming in second and third. He's a choker didn't have the nerve to kill his wife. Didn't do it." Dad said and I agree, he seemed genuinely sad when I met him.

"Are you suggesting that we drop a prime suspect because he's never won a major?" Lisbon asked dad.

"Oh, no no no, I'm just making conversation." Dad said and I giggled.

"How'd you do that?" Grace asks dad, I look and see he's blowing on a straw making it move.

"Telekinesis," he answers.

"He blew on it," I say bluntly smiling.

"Well Jess, that is another way to do it." He say's smiling at me. How's your head by the way?"

"Fine, stitches come out tomorrow morning, thanks for the concern," I answer rudely.

"Mr Jane I have a question," Grace asks, "regarding your previous career path," dad and I both stiffen up.

"Fire away,' dad say's.

"When you met with other physics, like real physics could they tell that you were just pretending?" She asked, gah she need's to learn that there is no such thing as physics.

"There's no such thing as real physics."

"I beg to differ, my cousin is a physic"

"Your cousin is deluded or lying or both," I say

"Hey steady Jess," Rigsby said through a mouthful of food.

"No, their entitled to their own opinion, they're wrong though. My cousin has power, she can communicate with the other side. I've seen her do it myself."

"She let you speak with someone that's gone?" Dad asked. Grace nodded. "Someone that you love and still miss very much?" Grace nodded again. "You wanted her power to be real, so it was."

"Your so sure your right," Rigsby said.

"Oh, but he is!" I said.

"Science dunno everything."

"Not long ago radio would've been like magic." Grace said.

"Exactly," Risby said smugly.

"500 years in the future it will be totally normal to communicate with the other side."

"The other side?" Dad asked, everyone nodded, "your father's a football coach right?"

"How'd you know that?" Grace asked perplexed.

"It's obvious from your whole demeanor, his point is didn't your dad always say life is like football, when that final whistle blows the game is over, there is no other side sorry." I say.

"Your father is a poor, sad man Jess," Grace said, "He's brainwashed you into believing that the Kingdom of God is not a real place."

"Ok, later tonight when Rigsby asks you to come back to his hotel room," dad said and I started laughing while Rigsby choked on lobster, "say yes."

"HAHAHahhh!" I laughed so hard I fell off my chair.

"Excuse me?" Grace asked.

"I know you were planning on refusing him very curtly, first week on the job, you want to set a good tone, no monkey business, but why not? Rigsby's an excellent lover, I'm sure. Tough but fair, right?"

"You do realise that Jess is sitting on the floor with bug eye's right?" Rigsby asked dad and dad looked down at me and mouthed sorry and I sat up.

"The Kingdom of God is a real place Mr Jane, and you have an immortal soul."

"Oh I do hope your wrong," dad replies.

"God I'm tired dad do we really have to watch animal documentaries?" I ask.

"You could learn something," he replies. I hear something slide under the door and dad and I both get up and see a letter. I pick it up, open it with dad looking and see a smiley face. I throw the letter down and run out the door dad overtaking me, we see a man at the end of the corridor and run after him. He goes through the emergency doors and we follow. I push past dad running but trip in my hast and fall down the stairs dad falling after me. We get up and run again. We end up outside with no one insight. That bastard got away.

"Greetings old friend and dearest Jess,

It's been a while. I hope you two are keeping well and are tending to Jess' bullet wound like any normal father should. I am thriving and happy. I have 12 wives now and will soon be courting 13, but they are just for entertainment as Jess is the only one I truly want. Why can't you catch me? You must feel so powerless and stupid and sad Mr Jane. Oh well all the best. Red John." Grace said reading Red John's letter out to the rest of the team.

"That sounds like the real deal to me," Cho say's.

"Sound's like Red John yes, but it's not Red John wouldn't risk capture just to taunt us," dad says.

"So the real killer's just trying to throw us off track?" Rigsby asks.

"Cho find out where the husband, Price Randolph was half an hour ago. Rigsby I want you to check the hotel security cameras. Get the letter over to forensics," Lisbon ordered. "You two get some sleep," she said before walking out.

"I have no problem with that! Night dad, turn out the lights."

"Ok I'm going out for a bit be back later night," dad said before leaving.

Rigsby drove me to work because dad never did come home. But he was at work with a mega sized coffee.

"You didn't sleep did you?" Lisbon asked dad.

"Not a wink."

"Yeah didn't even come back to our room last night Lisbon. Did you get me one too dad?" He hands my a medium sized coffee and I take a sip. "Mmmm delicious! Thanks! Who you calling Lisbon?" She puts a finger up at my to tell me to be quiet. "Oops sorry!"

"Yeah hi I'd like to make an appointment with Dr Wagner please. It's urgent." Dad is glaring at her. "Jane, Patrick Jane. Yeah I'll hold."

"Forensics maybe got a break!" Rigsby pipes up. "They found a hair in the envelope guess who it does belong to?"

I watched them interview the husband's friend or brother I don't really know. The hair was his. He is denying killing Alison. I believe him. He thinks his brother would frame him. Oh he's the husband's brother! OMG! He just said that him and Alison were lovers! Wow the husband look's guilty. And apparently dad predicted it.

"So Mr and Miss Jane why is it you two can't sleep?" Dr Wagner asked us.

"Oh I can sleep just with very vivid terrifying nightmares, he just doesn't sleep full stop." I say.

"Well my excuse is because I can't get the good pill's without talking to a doctor," dad answers laughing.

"Dad hate's doctors this might take a while," I sit down and relax I'm gonna be here a while.

**I know shorter chapter but I really wanted the ending of the Pilot episode to have it's own chapter! I should be updating in 3 or 4 days. Don't forget to review and follow!**


	3. Reply to Review

**Hey guys this is just an authors note. I got my first review! Yay! I just wanted to reply to it as it was from a guest.**

**Yeah I know Jane does not have two daughters it's more a what would happen if story. I just feel that Jane has lost so much and just needs something to keep him going before the Lisbon dynamic comes in. At the moment I wasn't planning on actually have Jessica and Red John as a couple, Red John just cares for Jessica in some unexplained way and feels protective of her, but she hates his guts. Thank you for liking my writing style, I must admit I have read over this and thought eek, as my computer has seemed to change a lot of what I've written. I will continue this story and try to make it more believable, if I get tons of bad reviews then I will stop writing for this story. I will write another Mentalist story like you have suggested thank you! I hope you see this reply and I'm glad that my story is getting to Germany even if you do not like it!**


End file.
